Technological advances in semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) materials, design, processing, and manufacturing have enabled ever-shrinking IC devices, where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. Ultra high voltage (UHV) semiconductor devices such as UHV lateral diffusion metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) devices are used in some IC devices for power management. UHV LDMOS devices are often exposed to electrical static and electrical noise from inside and outside an IC device.